Our Fault In Our Stars
by DreamTimeNation
Summary: As days, months and years pass. Kili learns that his own little family has quite the attraction to all things dangerous. Does not help his own mother causes her fair share of drama within his extended family. How will he survive being surrounded by all Drama? (AU Nobody dies) KilixTauriel SigridxFili
1. Prologue

Hi everyone! This is my second hobbit fic! Again, I am not the best writer. So this is a practice of my own to try and detail my writing more.

* * *

The Fault in Our Stars.

Prologue.

* * *

Tauriel wept as she looked back to Erebor and the sleeping city of Dale. With so much destruction it still looked beautiful in the moonlight, Erebor's grand entrance seemed to glow in the moonlight.

* * *

She had called Dale home for the past few months, helping and healing those who were caught in the firestorms. The townspeople were the loveliest and extremely welcoming to Tauriel when she first came to Dale. Lord Bard had insisted she took up residence as a healer while letting his oldest daughter Sigrid learn the elven ways of healing. Which was one of the biggest joys, as Sigrid loved Tauriel as the mother she had lost. To feel that love was something Tauriel will never forget, especially after the banishment from Mirkwood and the departure of Legolas.

She smiled as she remembered the fond memories of finding herself having dinner with the Bard family, their friendly nature and warmth was something she will cherish for the rest of time.

Tauriel grabbed something she should have left behind, so that her feelings could not follow her. The small token that a certain Dwarf prince had given her many months ago. A tear escaped her and her heart swelled. Dale would always be the city that had changed her cold heart, it didn't judge the budding romance between herself and Prince Kili.

For months following the battle the unlikely pair was inseparable, always seen within an arm's reach of one another. Kili helped rebuild the house that Tauriel now called home… which was practically 'their' own house as often the pair lived like any other married couple, in secret of course. Kili would often leave even before the roosters had awoken.

But, just as the pair started to plan their futures together. Kili's mother came to stay and made Tauriel's life exceptionally hard. For an elf that had never had to deal with such rejection and hatred it caused Tauriel to become unsettled and agitated. Even questioning herself with Kili, after so many dinners with the dwarven royal family only to hear invitations being sent out from Kili's mother Dis to attract young potential dwarven wives.

Kili, Fili and Thorin had told her repeatedly that Dis was a tough dwarf and she would get over it in time. But still after months Dis's attitude had not changed and Tauriel rarely saw Kili. The pair had this growing wall between them, filling with whispers and doubt.

Then something happened. Something that gave her the chance she needed.

A luxurious party was being held again for no apparent reason, again. Tauriel was dragged by Sigrid who had become very attached to the next in line to the throne Filli. During Dinner, Tauriel was not feeling well, amidst the racket of the table she was certain to leave quietly.

But as she felt some liquid run down her thigh and an immense pain in her abdomen caused her to lose her breath. She panicked, knocking off a plate of pork causing it to crash to the ground. Everyone looked at her as the room went quiet, she got up quickly and had to hold onto the table so that the pain wouldn't cause her to fall. She looked down, only to see blood. Blood covered the ground underneath her seat. Panic stricken Tauriel as she tried to breathe through the pain that was surging through her body.

She turned around with haste and walked as well as she could out the door.

The dwarves sat there in silence, the she elf had left the room with pain written on her face. Sigrid let out a horrified gasp as she had quickly gotten up to follow Tauriel only to see the blood trail from her seat to the door.

Kili had only thought Tauriel had been sick of their drunken antics, but the horrified look on Sigrid told him to follow Tauriel immediately. It was only when he had gotten up follow Sigrid out the door did he see the blood.

* * *

The pair followed the blood to Kili's quarters.

The she-elf was collapsed on the ground gripping onto the nearby bed, her moans of pain seemed to echo through the room.

"Get her on the bed!" Sigrid yelled at Kili who was still frozen in a state of panic. He snapped out of it and helped Sigrid get Tauriel up on the bed.

"Now get out! This is woman's business here!" Sigrid grabbed Kili by the arm and dragged the young dwarf prince out of the room.

Soon the news spread like dragonfire that Tauriel had suffered a miscarriage and what followed was something Tauriel had expected the moment she chose Kili to be her one and only. Kili was apparently too emotional to visit her so that he didn't upset her further.

But another family member had another idea.

Dis came in once Sigrid left to get Tauriel fresh bedding. Unbeknownst to the rest of Erebor, Sigrid and Tauriel were certain that Tauriel had not lost the child…

"The line of Durin was never meant to be contaminated by your blood. You should take this as a sign she-elf to leave Erebor leave Kili to the life he was born to, to be a father. With you, your life together with him will be filled with only pain. Why let him live with that? Let him find a woman who can give him what you cannot"

Tauriel remained silent as Dis approached her.

"Why do you think my son is not here? He knew the possibility that this could happen and now that it has, he is having tremendous doubts. Love, isn't always the answer. Not with our family, we have lost so many. If you leave, you secure the Durin line. Kili will settle and you will leave and wonder throughout middle earth. A mortal dwarf and an immortal elf were never meant to be. So just leave and forget about Kili"

Dis left the now crying elf, what she had spoken was the truth that Tauriel had feared. If she left by morning she could be far away by the time they raised the alarm. If she left, the child would be a consistent reminder of Kili. A reminder that will be only hers…

She had to leave.

* * *

Like the token she held in her hand, the child within her would be a promise. A promise to one day return to Erebor to see Kili just the once to find him happy and surrounded by his dwarven children.

It broke her heart even further as she turned her back on Erebor, after all the stars that she loved were shining so brightly. A tear escaped her eye, she thought their love would be written up in the stars. But instead, there must have been a fault in the stars she loved. A fault that was caused by such old hatred between the two different houses.

One day perhaps the fault would be fixed by the love a family could bring.


	2. Chapter 1

Our Fault in Our Stars

Chapter One

* * *

Days turned into weeks and then weeks turned into months. Tauriel had traveled far and wide to travel as far as she could her before pregnancy got the best of her. She was due any day now and yet she was in the middle of nowhere. She was going as south as she could, she knew she was in the lands of Gondor. But was heading towards western coast towards Andrast when she had lost her way.

She hated herself for being careless, an elf that had lost her way? She would be a laughing stock if she would ever tell that tale. She followed a river, she knew she was in Gondor at least. She had hoped she would have run into more sociable travelers, but she had mostly run into drunken men who had nothing nice to say so she kept moving on.

She eventually found herself back at Minas Tirith , which she had passed a week ago. But obviously taking a wrong turn somewhere had led her back to the city of white stone, which was built into the mountain looking out towards the lands of Mordor. At this rate, Tauriel couldn't risk going back to try again to head south. This child would be coming any day and with no one to help her she needed to be smart about things.

She entered the city only to be held up by guards that kept an eye on the gate, she hoped that they would let her enter. She had many skills that could be useful and that she would have nowhere to go if they turned her away and told her to go elsewhere.

"What is your business here she-elf?" A white blond man demanded for an answer. Tauriel ignored his rude tone of his voice.

"I mean no harm, I am hoping to seek refuge in your beautiful city" Tauriel unmounted and stood in front of the man who looked like he was searching her soul with his suspicious glare. Another guardsmen searched Tauriel's horse to find nothing, he nodded to the white blond haired man.

"Why would a wood elf such as yourself seek refuge? We don't take kindly to criminals here in my city" he asked her.

"Why should I answer a Captain who won't even offer me a common courteous of a name?" Tauriel said, she didn't mean to come across as having an attitude. But if he was going to question her, she wanted a name.

"Forgive me miss, I am Captain Xavier Hawk of Gondor's Watch. Now please answer my question" The captain put his sword back in its sheath and nodded to the guards to step away from the interesting elf.

"I'm here to seek work with the guard, once my child is born of course" Tauriel hoped the Captains expression would have changed but it was as still as stern as it was a moment a go.

"We don't need some she-elf giving us orders" Some guardsmen laughed. But immediately stopped when his captain glared at him.

"What is your experience elf? We don't want you to cause trouble within the ranks" The captain asked her.

"I am Tauriel of the Woodland realm, I had been captain of the guard of Mirkwood for the last three hundred years-

"-Then why did you leave, if you don't think me rude to ask?"

Tauriel smiled, the captain smiled back. For a moment, she looked at the man who was as tall as her. He was a handsome man for a man of course. Such blue eyes it reminded her of the pure blue water of the river that used to run through Mirkwood. As she smiled she place a hand on her very prominent belly.

"I was banished for foolishness by my king. I loved someone who was not allowed to love me back. So I left looking for a fresh start" Tauriel looked away, hoping that the captain didn't see how emotional she was by just saying that.

"After you have your child, come see me. We need a woman like you amongst our ranks. Do you have somewhere to stay Tauriel?" The captain gently took the horses reins from Tauriel, he already knew she would say no. So when she shook her head he thought he could help her.

"Follow me, I have a place next to my house which I own. But it has been unoccupied since my sister left for Rohan. It will do you, all that I ask is for you do your duty to Gondor as a guardsmen and I won't ask anything of you in return" The captain finally let a smile as he lead her horse and Tauriel fell in step to follow him. Tauriel smiled to herself when he wasn't looking, there was such a honest kindness in men she had long forgotten. Hopefully this was just the start of a happier future.

And it was!

The captain took it upon himself to help her with the small house that she was to call home. By the end of the next day, he had gone to make sure that she had everything she needed. Tauriel enjoyed the Captains Company, he was a very honourable and honest man and the whole city knew who he was.

Apparently it was a type of personal duty that he saw her and helped her in her transition in becoming a Gondor lady. Which didn't mean much to Tauriel, their rules weren't much different to those in Mirkwood. A little boring, just the way she liked it.

* * *

A week after moving in…

Tauriel had just finished a morning walk with the Captain. Both were sitting on the new table the Captain had just bought her when a huge pain washed over her. At first she just shrugged it off this morning before their walk. The child inside might just be stretching around.

Xavier noted how Tauriel went pale and quiet. She was one tough egg, anyone in the same predicament would probably be resting up in bed by now. But here she was after a week of moving things, fixing things and meeting a whole lot of new people she looked like she was coping.

"Tauriel? You have gone quiet all of a sudden. Is it the child?" Xavier saw Tauriel's breathing had staggered.

"It is nothing. Just an odd pain that is all" Tauriel managed to say before another wave of pain crippled her body.

"I call Bull on that. You are having this child" The captain got up and helped Tauriel to her bedroom. If it was barely a minute between her going quiet and again being in pain. This child was coming wether she was ready for it or not.

"When did the pain start?" He asked as he helped her onto the bed. He immediately left her side to gather a pot of warm water and fresh linen.

"It would've been first thing this morning, just before the fifth bell" She said as she rolled onto her side in pain and discomfort. But the captain rolled her back, placing a cool wet cloth on her forehead.

"Looks like we will have your child out and crying in no time" The captain gave her a reassuring laugh. Luckily for Tauriel, Xavier had seven older sisters and nearly twenty nieces and nephews. So birthing was something he helped with on several occasions. Although Tauriel wouldn't like this greater deal of privacy intrusion it wasn't as if she had another choice.

After only a few hours of white blinding pain consistently tearing her body apart she was holding something.

Her daughter, she had a baby girl. Who didn't have a trace of her dad in her, she looked like Tauriel. Who wasn't sure if she was a bit disappointed to see that she didn't take after Kili at all. With a patch of red hair and brilliant blue eyes she was gorgeous.

The captain waited patiently on the chair nearby, he saw that Tauriel was crying whether it was because she was overjoyed that her little girl was finally here or because the father of her baby, her lover was not here to be a part of this unique experience.

"What will you name her? He asked.

"This may sound mad. But, I haven't thought about it. You have sisters and nieces, would you know of a name?" Tauriel smiled at the Captain, he was now a very dear friend to her. She was also certain that he was not going anywhere anytime soon, he was certain to be a part of her daughter's life.

"Well, if she would be anything like her mother I would suggest the simple name Rose. It's not an elaborate elfish name, but if she is anything like her mother she will become just a beautiful as her namesake"

* * *

Back at Erebor….

The entire kingdom was in a state of unrest. It had been almost a year since the youngest Prince lost his runaway bride. They had bounties placed across the land. Yet, still Tauriel had not been found. It had crushed Prince Kili, who had been consumed by the loss. For months he had come up with conspiracy theories, which accused the most trusted community members of murder and kidnapping.

But after the months of being angry, it was his older brother Fili who had saved him from himself. He had Kili realize that perhaps the loss of their baby had frightened Tauriel enough to leave and that Kili did not have to blame himself. It was a female thing as Sigrid told Fili one night, some are either strong enough to stay or some are even stronger and leave.

In truth, it had been truly Sigrid who had helped the most through this dark period. She had been the adviser of sorts for Fili who was just as confused and lost about how to deal with this.

Thorin had seen the drama that was going on within his family, he too was a bit stuck how to approach his nephew Kili on how to deal with his loss. He wasn't a man known for his words let alone for his empathy. But he tried the best he could manage, he let Kili travel to follow any trail that Tauriel might have taken. But even then, along the many journeys Kili had taken only whispers of a Red haired elf on a white horse was found. It felt like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

Even the rest of the dwarves of the original adventure were lost for words, most helped by means of giving Kili extra food or drink at dinner. But the comforts of home only helped when Kili felt up to leaving the confines of his quarters.

But oddly enough the only dwarf who was not feeling the slightest bit of heartache was Kili's mother, in fact she seemed to thrive. She was able to throw the parties she want and invite the fairest of female dwarf population to attempt to woo either one of her sons. None had taken any of the bait but both seemed to have a good time when everyone was together, she had only one serious fight so far with her youngest Kili. It would've happened about a month after that she elf took her advice, she invited a distant cousin Flora to come dine with them. Mistakenly, she had let Flora sit in Tauriel's seat. Which had caused Kili to have a emotional outburst, the pair had barely spoken since then.

Dis would have thought by now that her sons would have shown at least the slightest amount of interest in any of the young ladies that she invited. Was she doomed to have two sons who prefer the solitary life?

What Dis did not know that Fili had ideas of his own… which Kili was about to stumble upon.

Kili was rushing to his brother seeking his help on a idea he had about some of the structural damage down in the lower sectors of Erebor. Without asking he simply walked into his brother's quarters smiling with the brilliance of himself only for the smile to be frozen… in a good way.

He tried not to laugh, instead he awkwardly coughed. At the sight before him. In utter shock his own brother and the woman he was with covered themselves attempting to be a bit more modest. Fili quickly put his shirt back on as the woman next to him laced her bodest back up. Kili chuckled, the woman next to him was their dear friend Bard oldest daughter Sigrid.

"Kili, if you breathe one word of this. I will push you off the deepest part of the mine" His brother got up off the lounge he was on. Missing the warmth of Sigrid immediately, but he was not ashamed of this.

"Relax Fili, I have no issue with you being with the young lass Sigrid. Though, I wish I could see the reaction on mothers face if she was to witness the same sight" The pair laughed at each other, such a sight may cause their mother to die at just the mere sight of Fili being caught with a human.

"Now I understand why you choose to accompany me during one of mother's parties. You are already spoken for I see" Kili winked at Fili to just laughed at his brothers sense of humour.

"We plan to be married in spring. Thorin knows of our intentions but I am waiting for mother to leave-

-she isn't going to leave, she would only leave Erebor if she was carried out in a coffin" Kili interrupted to laugh at his brother belief that their mother would leave any time soon.

"Kili I hope this doesn't cause you any further heartache. We were, I mean I was concerned it might be hard on you to see your brother with something" Sigrid finally spoke up, obviously after redressing and making herself more appropriate for company.

Kili smiled at Sigrid's kindness. Fili and she would rule Erebor one day and he couldn't be happier for the both of them.

"Nah don't worry about it, if Fili's sad excuse for a handsome hasn't scared you off yet then I am sure that you Sigrid deserve the love my brother can give you"

Kili left the happy couple to continue whatever he had interrupted. Returning to his own quarters to settle in for the night. His room he had moved to the upper levels of the mountain so that he could have access to the outside. He stepped out onto the balcony and looked up at the stars that were just starting to shine in the dewy evening sky.

He might have been extremely heartbroken over the ordeal of Tauriel's sudden disappearance, but he had a sense of hope that perhaps she may return. He missed her dearly, he missed her laughter and waking up every morning beside her. He still refused to sleep on her side of the bed in fear that it may lose the smell of her perfume.

Kili looked out towards the bustling city of Dale and out at the lands beyond. He had searched for months, gone from town to town offering gold and jewels to anyone that might have seen her. But he had no luck, he returned every time a little more worn. He felt like a rock on the edge of the ocean, with every passing day a little bit more of him had been warn away.

He had many years in his long life to wait for his beautiful elf to return to her.

* * *

A lot of hits on the story, so i hope with this new chapter it may expand.

Sorry about the title, I forgot it was the same title as a depressing book! and also sorry about the poor summery.

There will be a time skip again in this story, but it will be a happy story I promise! So Kili will miss a chunk of young roses life.

Dis gets her just deserves next chapter.

Hope my story is a bit better with the detail etc.


	3. Chapter 2

The Fault in Our Stars

Chapter Two

* * *

Tauriel's love grew every single moment she was with her child Rose, she often cried in the mornings when she first woke. Rose was a baby that was just gorgeous, she had people coming up to her and Tauriel in the streets just to see her. At a couple of weeks old Tauriel left her with a group of older Gondor women to look after her child some days. When Tauriel could she would often bring Rose for the Captain to look after while Tauriel did her required patrols.

She still didn't know what the Captains intentions were, which often left her feeling with a sense of doubt about his kindness. She hadn't known a man who would gladly play the role as a child minder, let alone a man who was supposed to be doing important work for the city.

She often stood on the wall of Gondor and stared out across the great empty lands before her looking out at the evil lands of Mordor. The last few weeks had been extremely comfortable for her, which of course her new Captain was responsible for.

She had his favour for the moment. The other guards often teased her about it but she ignored it were there was always harassment where there was favour. You would never find one without the other.

Gondor was a dull comparison compared to the old forest of Mirkwood, there Tauriel would kill a wondering orc or butcher a few spiders. But here there was only the occasional fight between traders or someone was attempting to smuggle in something illegal.

But still, this would be an opportune place to raise her child Rose. There were plenty of families that offered their help to the lone Tauriel. Everyone was welcoming of here, no one judged her Elven attributes though she had taken to no longer braiding her hair or tying it back unless she was on the wall. So not many saw her ears, many thought she was a tall woman.

Tauriel truly loved it here although wishing there was more to do like killing the occasional thing or more crime to attend. She was content, there were no loud parties, drunken Dwarves or a future mother in-law that seemed to belong in the fire pits of Mordor.

It was now night, the street lamps were lit and everyone was in their home as she looked out the window of her bedroom. She took a certain token and studied it for a moment or two, she had not brought it out into the open since she took the last look or Erebor. It was still the same stone that she had, its dark green colour and its carved words seamed to glisten from the starlight above.

Missing Kili was one of her strongest feelings, it felt like a gigantic weight was a top of her heart. She felt cold without his warm smile, lonely without his touch and lost without his love. Rose did swell the feeling of love within her. But, it wasn't the same. She missed Kili's foolishness and his spontaneous train of thought. She missed catching him sneaking into the kitchen early in morning so that he could get the best cuts of pork before the rest of the family. Or Tauriel missed his smile that just seemed to comfort her no matter how bad or even tense the situation may be.

* * *

The captain knew something had been up since the Elf showed up. No sane Elf would come to Gondor, this was a dominion of men. He hadn't seen an Elf for years before Tauriel showed up asking for refuge and to work amongst the guard. So something had to be up, he asked around in the local drinking holes for anything that might relate to an Elven runaway.

Nothing.

But then, he had a raven from a sister of his. Informing him that her family had set up a fine meats stall in the Dale markets, she went on about how some Dwarves had managed to sneak into Laketown. Not that he cared for Dwarves, but his sister mentioned two elves that showed up a bit before the Dragon descended. A handsome male elf which didn't stay long. But, a she-elf with hair the colour of fire who helped an injured dwarf.

Bingo.

His sister tattled on about unimportant family things… but then again she wrote something that caused a smirk to appear on the Captain's face. His sister had been approached by the new king of Erebor; Thorin. To supply meats for an upcoming wedding, a wedding that was to be strictly secret and her secrecy was paid in a glorious amount of gold. A wedding of the said previous she-elf and the Dwarven prince Kili.

This was an opportunity to reap such magnificent rewards, so that he may leave Gondor and return home. He imagined chests of gold surrounding him as he bathed in jewels that others could only dream of.

So he sent the fastest Raven to Dale, to pass on the message to the King himself that their runaway bride had been found.

* * *

It was one of the hottest nights Kili had ever had to bear with, for hours he had seemed to toss and turn in his bed. It made him miserable, not only was it hot. But since his own mind wouldn't let him sleep it would wonder to the thoughts of Tauriel. She tormented his brain, no matter how he tried to think of something else she wormed her way back.

Thoughts like this had only been present since the discovery of his brother and his love for Sigrid. At first, Kili thought that it wouldn't bother him and it didn't affect him during the day. It was the moments that he only had to himself did the beautiful elf appear in his thoughts. They should have been married by now, they would have gone through everything his older brother had been through. He might have even put on a couple of pounds from becoming too comfortable with married life, or he might have become a more durable that Tauriel would have forced him to do more strenuous jobs around the new kingdom.

Hell, the worst thought that seemed to tear away at his own heart. Was that, perhaps? Tauriel and himself would have been expecting another child.

That thought destroyed the last of his ability to stay awake, he soon fell into slumber with the thoughts of red haired daughter with the faintest of freckles.

* * *

The ravens for the morning had come.

Dis had always gotten the morning news, since she was the more diplomatic dwarf within the family. The rest couldn't give a dam on the latest news from other Dwarven families. So as she walked up to get the usual couple of messages there was a new bird waiting for her, one she hadn't recognised.

She gently undid the message from the bird.

And someone from another time must have walked over the grave of her, the coldness she felt in her chest seamed to stop her heart as she read the message.

Her son's elf Tauriel had been found and was hiding in Gondor.

Kili must never find out about this letter, it would bring such shame to the Durin line if she was to return. She was getting closer to persuading him to take a Dwarven wife, just the other day she had witnessed him smile at a pretty toymaker. So there was still definite hope that the Durin line would remain pure and not mixed with the blood of traitors.

She quickly hid the note in her cloak

"You know, hiding news from the King would be considered a crime" Thorin decided to confront his sister. He wouldn't usually be up here but a small wrong turn somewhere in the halls had lead him astray. When he had seen the face of horror on his sisters face he would've thought someone close had died or some other horrific even, but then she simply hid the note in her pocket and went back to her usual sullen self.

"Thorin! I was not expecting you to be here. Or anyone, the whole family is usually asleep still. They won't be awake for hours… or till they smell Bacon" Dis attempted to void the predicted conversation by trying to distract her brother by his love of bacon.

"Sister, can I have the note please?" Thorin asked and help out his hand.

There was nothing Dis could do, she had been caught red handed trying to hide a letter that was addressed to the King. She handed the note to him.

There was a silent pause that seemed to stop the world around them, even the ravens fell silent as the King was reading the letter.

Thorin looked at his sister with such bitter disappointment. He knew that she had not taken a liking to Kili's elf, but he wouldn't never had thought she would go as far as to potentially ruining his happiness.

"Have the horses ready. I, Fili, Kili and Sigrid will be riding to Gondor as soon as everyone is ready. By the time we all have returned I expect for you to find a place in your heart for your future daughter in law… or I will have to ask you to leave. You may be my sister but I expect you above all else to see that the Elves are no longer our enemy and that you will welcome young Tauriel into our family. No more treating her like she is no better than the dirt in which we walk upon"

Thorin needn't look at his sister. After all he was the king and now he had a young nephew to surprise with a trip to Gondor.

Thorin had informed Fili of their sudden need for a journey to Gondor. But, he wanted it to be a surprise for Kili. That and he didn't want to put up with the love sick dwarf the entire journey there, which by his estimates would take close to three weeks to get there. He also told Fili to inform Sigrid what the travel plans were and that Tauriel must remain a secret.

There was also a doubt that perhaps Tauriel wasn't the bright beautiful Elf they had imagined. After all it had just been over a year since she took off, a lot can happen in a year.

* * *

Another Chapter! It was a bit of a filler! But have a few kind of light hearted chapters to come.

Will Tauriel find out? or will she awake to find Kili on her doorstep?

xx


	4. Chapter 3

The Fault In Our Stars

Chapter Three

* * *

"Kili, if you don't stop putting worms in my saddle pack. I will kill you. I will push you off the next cliff we come across and then feed your body to your beloved worms"

To say the last week of traveling through the countryside with his younger brother had worn out dear Fili would be an understatement. Every time they would set up camp for the night, he would find something either in his pack or worse in his make shift bed. Everyone else thought it was a laugh, but after the third night in a row of having some creepy insect crawl on him while he was trying to relax Fili had enough.

This was one of the longest weeks in his life, the many ways he had thought to come up with on how to make Kili disappear deserved an award.

Every time he had come close to beating the brains out of his younger brother Sigrid quickly intervened and reminded Fili that this was Kili returning to his usual self, which meant more shenanigans on their long journey to Gondor.

The group had only just managed to reach the edges of Mirkwood, all in front of them were the great brown lands in front of them. Nothing but grass plains for the next two weeks, which would be a little odd from their usual adventure. No risk of giants or mountain trolls, not even the tiniest gremlins. Just big open plains bordering Rohan to travel on, they would be lucky if they ran into bandits

There could also be a strong possibility that Fili may bury Kili alive by the time they reach Gondor.

Kili hadn't felt this good since before the war and their journey to claim back Erebor. After being told that Thorin was to visit the current steward of Gondor to organise a safe trade route through to Dale and Erebor.

To be able to travel to Gondor with them was a pleasant break from the usual day to day routine of Erebor, usually just following behind Fili and pretending to be interested in the sewer works for the mining sector. But he was out in open space, not having to fear anything other than what Fili might do to get back at him for the worms.

He also gets to view the stars. Something that he could not see as bright as they are on the open lands they were traveling on now. While the others slept he studied the stars and dreaming of his lost love.

Stars reminded him of her, they reminded him of their first proper meeting when he was imprisoned by her Elven king.

By the Dwarven gods she was beautiful, she sat with him most of the night listening to his stories of the Blue Mountains. He had never met an Elf that was interested in him enough to listen him babble on about some of the foolish adventures that he has had in his young life.

It was in the very early hours after he had finally run out of tales to tell, when she unlocked the cell door. After that she had taken him back to her rooms… they talked for hours in hushed whispers on her bed. She seemed to talk about the beauty of the stars and the light that she feels inside her when she walks amongst the stars.

She smiled away from him after she had gotten a little too carried away, only for Kili to move closer. The pair of them looked at each with such gentle need to touch another. When Kili gently pressed his lips against her, even the stars might have been a bit jealous of the precious moment.

At first after he had kissed her Tauriel look at him in such surprise, she had never been kissed in a romantic sense. So after the initial kiss, she was the one to move closer and kiss him back. This time not as gently.

Kili especially remembered the rest of the early morning, the flawless skin on her body, her long slender legs wrapping around him. She was undoubtedly beautiful and she was his to love and cherish. The memory of that night would be cherished for the rest of his Dwarven life.

Of course there were many more moments of getting to know each other after the battle, but the first time together was always going to the most precious to him.

But she had taken off, he believed now in grief of losing their child. Leaving him behind to the depths of the mountain.

* * *

Tauriel had not been feeling well for the past couple of days. She had found herself consistently tired and lost her appetite, although Rose slept soundly nearby Tauriel was starting to feel the burden of barely being able to feed herself let alone producing milk for Rose to have.

She was lucky when at work she didn't have to worry about Rose, the lovely older ladies had plenty of alternatives to feed her and keep her full and happy. They had advised Tauriel to go to the House of the healers a little further up the hill of the city. But she had not found the time nor the courage to go see them. An elf does not get sick often, she feared it would be bad news. Anyhow she was an elf, what would humans know about Elves?

The captain was acting a bit odd of late, for the past few days he had barely spoken a word to her. She didn't know if somehow she had offended him in the way of not doing her duty that she had promised. In the past few days sleep was often difficult, mostly feeling feverish if she was to sleep so now her Captain had caught her drifting off to sleep several times.

She felt useless, not able to be the mother Rose needed nor be the guard her captain requires.

Tauriel had gone to the distance of even getting one of the older ladies to cut her hair, she didn't have the energy for it any longer. Once long enough to touch the back of her bare thigh it was now a much more efficient length of her lower back. Still incredibly long, longer than any other woman of Gondor and still as beautiful.

She missed having such a large amount of friends surrounding her at this time, back in Erebor the amount of friends and those who were in service of was almost suffocating. Here, everyone kept to themselves like hermits, the moment the sun went down the town went to sleep. She could have used her nearby neighbours as clock that's how much of a routine there townsfolk were in a schedule.

At this moment of the night was her favourite, the sun was beginning to set and everyone was on their way home. The street filled with children and families, to welcome their hard working parents' home. Throughout the city she could hear the giggles and laughter of children playing in the street and their mothers calling their names to come inside and prepare themselves for dinner.

She loved to hold rose out on these nights as she watched the Sun go down in the distance, at a couple of weeks old… she still looked nothing like her father. Her blue eyes were still bright and her red hair reminded Tauriel of the firestorm of Laketown. The only thing that Tauriel had come to notice was that her daughter did not possess her elven ears, not pointed like her own just normal like any human or dwarf.

She was a beautiful baby, just holding her brought such calm to her. Tauriel knew she was getting sicker so these moments may only last the week, she feared her strength would no longer allow her this tiny luxury.

She needed an Elf or a healer who knew the Elven body.

* * *

Two weeks passed with ease for the Thorin, Fili, Kili and Sigrid. Though Kili had continued with his boyish shenanigans mostly targeted at his older brother and the various creepy crawlies that he could gather while the others weren't looking.

Fili of course was within an inch of his life going to brutally beat his brother with the next blunt object he could find. He had thought this could have been a break, a holiday of sorts for everyone. But thanks to his younger brother he had been a grump the entire journey with the help of Kili's worms and other disgusting things he was able to hide amongst Fili's belongings.

Sigrid had kept to herself most of the journey, extremely worried that their discovery of Tauriel may not be the best thing. After all, she had not seen Kili smile like he had throughout the few weeks they had travelled together. He was apparently a very playful dwarf before the war and now it had returned to continue to torture his older brother once more.

She had also, managed to preserve the knowledge that only Tauriel and her knew. Tauriel was indeed with child when she disappeared. So above all she had feared that the child may have died or the dangerous pregnancy didn't last, since the news only spoke of a red haired she elf and no news or even hint that this elf had a child with her.

Thorin on the other hand had remained quite indifferent to the whole drama, he was going to sit on the sidelines for this. After all he loved his nephews, but he was not a dwarf who wears his heart on his sleeve. If they found Tauriel he would be extremely happy for the reunion, but also very intrigued on her reason to leave so suddenly. Though he had suspected that his sister Dis had a part to play in Tauriel's sudden departure.

The white walls of Gondor seemed to almost make their small party speechless, the white rock seemed to glow beautifully in the daylight. All of the party had not seen such a sight, the city was magnificent to behold. The entire city was made out of the same beautiful white stone, everything matched and was in order, not another single colour apart from the odd plant or tree could be seen. Even the dark tiled rooves was something Sigrid thought was beautiful, she had grown up in Lake Town which seemed to be more of a patch it over so it doesn't leak type of town. So when she saw that everything was the same, it was beautiful to her she had never seen such symmetry.

They carefully approached the main gate. Thorin saw the guards going through a merchants goods, they were going to be stopped and searched no matter what. But that was expected Gondor prided itself on little tolerance on trouble makers and illegal goods.

They waited in line for nearly two hours before they were approached by a man described by Kili as a man that looks like a bastard of a person to deal with.

"Are you the Dwarves from Erebor?" The guard asked.

"Yes we are. By chance are you Captain Hawk?" Thorin was slightly unimpressed by the impolite man standing beside their ponies.

"Good. I am, you were expected nearly a week ago my lords" The Captain sighed as he checked something off the ledger he was carrying.

"Apologies, the trip from Erebor was indeed a bit longer than what was communicated beforehand" Fili smiled at the Captain, but the Captain did not smile back. He just looked at the charming Fili with a stern look, obviously a guy without a sense of humour Fili thought.

"All the more reason for you to follow me immediately to Gondor's famed Healing house" He said as he signalled a nearby guard who brought him a horse.

"Healing? What is wrong-" Kili asked, thinking that one of the Stewards must have been injured or ill.

"Shh- take us there immediately" Thorin interrupted Kili, before he found out further information.

The captain mounted up and the group was off up the hill towards the healing house.

Kili had no idea why they were going to the healers, he was told they were here on business with the stewards. But for the last few minutes as the group had raced through half of Gondor just to go to a simple house of healing.

He entered the famed House of Healing only to find nothing that gave it away as any sort of place that would receive the sick or dying. It was beautiful, something like the Elves back in Mirkwood would have crafted.

But Kili had noticed a sense of panic within his party, Fili and Sigrid were almost white and were very notably distressed. Thorin was whispering with the schmuck of a Captain that had lead him to this place, Kili didn't like it. Those two had obviously been in correspondence with one another, Thorin had just handed him a small chest which looked to be full with gold and other precious gems from Erebor. But what had he paid off the guard for? They didn't seem to be attracting enough attention to make the other guards or townsfolk nervous.

What made it worse, the Captain whispered something to make Thorin freeze and look back at Kili was such regret and pity.

Kili didn't like this one bit. His uncle Thorin wasn't a emotional type of dwarf, so that look definitely

"Kili?" Sigrid grabbed Kili softly by hand. Kili looked at her, she was crying.

She sniffed and snuffled her urge to cry further as she led him to a room, which had quite a number of healers in it.

"Everyone out!" Thorin walked in and demanded everyone to leave. Which they all did immediately, every single one had been forewarned about the ill manners of Dwarves so they knew best to leave.

Which left Kili the sight he wished never to see again.

Tauriel was on a bed not a few feet away, she had her backed turned to him. But he didn't need to see her face only the colour of her hair was enough to know that it was her.

Kili quickly went to be by her side, but his heart and soul froze when he saw her. There was no colour in her face, no slightest blush on her cheeks nor a shine in her eyes. Nothing, she looked as if she had seen death itself.

She was looking out of the window, completely unaware that he was there. Kili was still frozen unsure to grab her hand and comfort her or fall to his knees and weep for her.

If only he had searched harder for her…

Kili was pulled into an unsuspecting hug by Sigrid, the pair of them were both together silently distressed about the condition of Tauriel.

"Kili? I am so sorry, we did not know she would be in such a horrid state when we first got word of her being in Gondor. She fell ill the other week and her health declined further-" Sigird wanted to help Kili but he interrupted her

"You knew and you did not tell me. How could you?" He pulled away from Sigrid with such accusation in his face, everyone knew and yet they had not grabbed the fastest horses to get here sooner.

"We didn't want to raise your hopes, we had no idea she was sick. We were only given the information that she was residing in Gondor" Fili spoke up knowing that his brother was furious with the lot of them, he did not want Sigrid to take the full force of Kili's current anger.

Kili pulled a chair beside Tauriel, her breathing was irregular and it was obvious she had a fever.

"What is wrong with her?" He asked Sigrid

"Kili, I know you were not meant to find out like this. But, just over a month ago…" Sigrid stumbled on the last few words, not completely sure if she should be the one to tell him.

"What happened?" He yelled at her, causing Sigrid to jump due to her nervousness about revealing the truth to him

"Tauriel gave birth, you have a daughter" The moment Sigrid blurted out the truth, she cried even more. Tauriel should be the one to have told him, this was not the moment nor the situation to tell Kili he had a daughter.

The dark haired dwarf fell silent as did the rest of the room, the information that he was just given seemed to not even register with the young dwarf. Tauriel had not lost the child, and yet still she kept in hiding. Why? Why would she do something so cruel?

He should have been there with her, to nurse her through her pregnancy and help deliver their child. Tauriel had robbed him of that chance, and now she was here unknown if she would survive whatever she is battling.

"Lord Kili, if I may?" A older looking lady came in, she was obviously the person in charge. She went to Tauriel's side and felt her forehead. Nothing more than what a common nurse maid would be able to perform Kili thought bitterly, if she was the person in charge why isn't Tauriel slightly better already since she had been here for a few days.

"You must understand my lord, Tauriel is going through something we have not seen for almost a century. Your wife-

"-She is not my wife" Kili interrupted her, his uncle Thorin coughed from the doorway to remind Kili of his manners.

"Apologies my lord, But it seems your… Tauriel, has given up her immortality. Such a process is extremely dangerous. With such a young child needing her, Tauriel's body could not cope with the pressure. All we can do is wait I am afraid." The old lady smiled at Kili while placing her hand on his shoulder to comfort the anxious feeling that was currently overwhelming him.

"Have faith my lord, the love between mother and daughter is a strong one. Your daughter Rose is the reason why Tauriel I believe has held on for so long. So I would advise you to sit next to Tauriel and just talk. If she can hear you, I am sure she will survive this." The old lady placed the nearby chair right next to Tauriel, and gently guided Kili to sit.

He did so, and relief seemed to slowly filter back into the room. Kili gently grabbed Tauriel's hand and held onto it for dear life. He needed her to survive this, for whatever reason she had chosen to live a mortal life she just had to live.

Kili had stayed by Tauriel's side for days, barely eating and only sleeping for a few hours at a time. He was determined to stay by her side for as long as it takes. Thorin and the rest of the company had gone back to Erebor, Fili had to nearly drag Sigrid back kicking and screaming not wanting to leave her close friend Tauriel.

That stuck up prick of a Captain had tried to visit numerous times, but Kili refused him to visit her. Tauriel was his, and the Captains obvious affections for her made Kili extremely uncomfortable. He had no idea what Tauriel had been up to, nor if she had found someone else to be with. But he would be dammed if anyone dared tried anything while he was by her side.

What made Kili feel even slightly more dreadful was that the Healers wouldn't allow him to see his daughter, not till Tauriel awoke. Apparently it was just in case Tauriel had no original plans for them to meet, or if Rose in fact isn't his daughter.

It was all up to Tauriel, Kili had no right to his child. They weren't married and now had no intention to obviously marrying since she had taken off. So he was stuck for the moment, having no real right to do anything but to wait.

Tauriel had to wake up, they needed to piece back their small family and return home.

* * *

Not a well written chapter, I admit. Bit stuck descriptively and creatively at the moment.

Sorry If I am wrong somewhere, again. I'm not a fanatic, I just really loved the movies.

For those who are following my other TaurielxKili story, new chapter will be out by the weekend!


	5. Chapter 4

The Fault in Our Stars

Chapter Four.

* * *

It was freezing in Gondor, no sun was shining and the clouds made the entire city glow silver on this clouded day. It had been raining for the past two days, most of Gondor residents had bordered up their windows expecting the worst of the weather still to come.

Kili still waited by Tauriel's side, her fever had broken. But she still had not regained consciousness or any colour back into her beautiful features. She just remained sleeping, almost as still as a statue. Kili had barely left the room, only leaving to relieve himself and when the healers were about to force him to bath. Apparently he still smelt of Troll and it was offending others in the House of Healing, Kili felt bad after a while and took a long hot bath in their famed Healing waters. Which made him feel like the water had stripped him to the bare bone and possibly kill of anything offending left on his own skin.

He was not going to do that again any time soon, next time he was just going to strip naked and run down the streets of Gondor while it was pouring to cleanse himself, least then he wouldn't have the faint smell of sulphur on his skin.

He may be arrested for public indecency, but it would be worth it.

Kili had become to be a bit irritable for the past day or two, staying in one spot for hours on end brought up aches in muscles that he had forgotten he had.

He occasionally got to harass a healer or two if they were game enough to come in. He hadn't meant to be such ill-mannered but his cheekiness had become sourer and he had come quite the bastard to deal with.

A under lying trait from his uncle perhaps?

Kili out of his boredom had braided Tauriel's hair over and over again, he noted she has had it cut. Which he was a bit displeased with. It was a bit safer for sure, not being able to get it tangled or caught on things like she had done many times on their adventures.

His thoughts lingered to their daughter who was still locked away from him. Would she have hair like her mother's? A mess of colours that would even make fire jealous or would she have hair like him? Course and curly and as dark as his?

Anger rose up in the back of his mentality, he wanted to see his daughter so badly he could scream and probably punch thing. He needed to see her, to see that she actually exists and is a living breathing person just to prove that he has a daughter that was his and his alone.

The only thing that had made him miss Erebor was the Raven that had come nearly every day with letters from Fili, Sigrid and Thorin… None from his mother, which he thought may be a little bit odd. But then again, as Fili put it in one of his letters that he had announced to their mother that he was to wed Sigrid…. Kili presumed that his mother either died of shock horror or she was hiding herself away in mourning that her sons would produce a full bodied dwarf line to carry on the line.

Thorin had written something a little strange involving Dis, he was to move her quarters from the Royal part of their home to the much less desired upper class dwellings which was a fair bit of a walk from the Royal family households.

Kili had a feeling that his mother may not have taken kindly to the news that Tauriel had been found and then to be discovered with the current fourth in line for the throne their daughter Rose. But he had no idea why his mother may be angered by this? He thought she might be a bit disheartened by the fact her grandchild was part elf but not enough to move her to the other side of Erebor.

Surely family came before blood?

Then something astounding happened while Kili was not paying attention, he was too busy watch the clumsy butcher's boy out the window. Now that boy was a walking disaster, could not even catch a little chicken the other day. Kili laughed to himself at the memory of watching the boy run around the street below trying to catch one simple brown chicken.

"Kili?" Someone said his name.

He turned around to see the same blue eyes he fell in love with. She had awoken, Kili rushed to her bedside. Colour had returned to her face and she looked just as beautiful as he remembered. Tauriel and him just were there smiling so much he was sure his smile was never going away.

Tauriel weakly moved over in her bed to be closer to him, she reached out and pulled that stupid stubborn dwarf into a much needed embrace. The familiar scent of Kili, brought tears to her eyes Tauriel was beyond happiness when the familiar scent of him surrounded her. She had thought nothing but this moment since the moment she left him.

Kili too was crying, he was blubbering like a fool that she was awake. His own heart swelled when she pulled him into her. By the gods did he miss this, he buried his head into the crook of her neck and just breathed deeply. He missed the smell of Jasmine that she had, it was a sedative to him calming any bad thought he had within the past week he had been waiting for her to wake up.

Both breathed in deeply taking in this moment, a moment that was a beautiful reunion between them. Nothing was said, but they both needed not say a word. They had both dearly missed each other and joy had overwhelmed them into silence.

"I thought I had lost you" Kili whispered into her ear as he gently embraced her tighter just to reaffirm that she was there and this was reality and not a part of some cruel dream.

"Never, I could never truly leave you Kili. We made a promise, remember? I will always return to you" Tauriel said as she allowed Kili's embrace to bring her further heartfelt enjoyment and again further proof that this was not a mean trick of her dreams.

"When I first arrived, you were so sick. I thought… I thought I had lost you all over again" Kili sat back up in the chair and looked at with such proudness that she had fought her sickness and come back to him.

"Never" Tauriel reached out and grabbed Kili's hand "We will die old together now, we will grow old and grey and surrounded by our family" She smiled at him as she gently wiped a tear that was falling down his face with her finger. It was an extremely tender moment, it caused Kili so let out an involuntary sob.

"We shall grow old together, I will love you until the end of time and beyond" He said as he barely managed to gather his normal disposition back and kissed her hand in sheer adoration for her.

* * *

A few hours later once Kili had helped Tauriel take a bath in the horrid baths again, which he was very glad to help her with as she too was hating the sulphur in the water and that he got to admire her lean beautiful body.

Though a lot thinner, she was still as beautiful as the first day he saw her. He already had a plan though that once they had returned back to Erebor he would easily be able to fatten her up a bit to gain her usual proportions back

Then as he helped her getting dressed back in her room he heard a noise he had never heard of before.

A baby cooed just outside the door. Tauriel knew that was Rose, so she quickly faced Kili who had frozen in place.

"Kili, sit down. I'll bring her to you"

Kili just nodded and sat down on the more plushed chair in the corner, he watched as Tauriel seemed to not even touch the ground but glide over to her daughter and take her in her arms.

Tauriel was extremely happy that she had her child back, she had grown just a little since she last saw her. Still as gorgeous and beautiful as she remembered. She looked to see Kili staring at them in utter disbelief.

She smiled and walked over to him carefully carrying Rose who was all cuddled up in a white linin blanket. She gently gave Rose over to Kili carefully watching him just in case he did not know how to hold her.

But to her sheer surprise he was a natural, he had such a large smiled on his face as he began to cry again. Tauriel brought her hand to her mouth in a way to stop herself gasp in happiness as the moment for Kili to hold Rose for the first time was something beyond words

"What do you think of our daughter Kili?" Tauriel asked him.

Kili was overrun with all sorts of emotions, then he said something Tauriel would never let him forget.

Kili smiled to himself and tried to withstand laughing at his own hilariousness

"She looks like.." Kili paused for a moment "She looks like a carrot"

Completely caught off guard by his humour, Tauriel smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow! I was kidding! She is… absolutely perfect in every way of course!"

* * *

I must admit, I did not thoroughly proof read this. Hope you all like it, I know its a bit mushy and short! But further drama will unfold soon! (Dun Dun Dun)


End file.
